


I Love You, Rosey Malone

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky meets an attractive woman, not knowing that she is the daughter of a crime boss. He is ordered to get close to the woman and begins to fall for her.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	I Love You, Rosey Malone


    I LOVE YOU, ROSEY MALONE
    
    Season 3, Episode 4
    
    Original Airdate: October 1, 1977
    
    Written by: Tim Maschler
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Rick Edelstein
    
    Summary: Starsky meets an attractive woman, not knowing that she is the daughter of a crime boss. He is ordered to get close to the woman and begins to fall for her. 
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear (credit only)

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Tracy Brooks Swope ... Rosey Malone

John P. Ryan ... Frank Malone

James Keach ... Ed Chambers

Paul Jenkins ... Bill Goodson

John Dullaghan ... Ray Shelby

Mary Mercier ... Secretary

Stepfanie Kramer ... Manicurist (as Stephanie Kramer)

Theresa Aldrich Fagundes ... Jogger
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Park**
    
    HUTCH: Morning.
    
    STARSKY: Hey.
    
    HUTCH: Huh? Oh, come on, Starsk. We've only got five more miles to go and we can call it a morning.
    
    STARSKY: Five more miles and you can call an ambulance!
    
    HUTCH: Look, the whole point of this thing is to breathe deeply, expand the alveoli, get it out.
    
    STARSKY: I'm lucky I can breathe. Alveoli?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, it's that little…  Those little pockets in your lung that need to be expanded. That's why we do this.
    
    STARSKY: Please! Not before breakfast.
    
    HUTCH: You're faking it, you know that? You're in great shape.
    
    STARSKY: I'm bored! Running around in circles is dumb.
    
    HUTCH: Unless you're a chicken.
    
    STARSKY: Exactly!
    
    HUTCH: Or a dumb cop who's got to stay in shape. 
    
    STARSKY: Look, a runner has to have a goal.
    
    HUTCH: Come on, will you? 
    
    STARSKY: A prize, something to run for.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah, I see what you mean. Speaking of which, how would you like to race, huh?
    
    STARSKY: I would, except for that rule.
    
    HUTCH: What rule is that?
    
    STARSKY: He who sees opportunity gets first knock. Morning. Great day for running, huh? You mind if I run alongside you?  Good. Ah, yeah, it gets sort of lonely running my 20 miles every day... alone. Is it that you don't like to talk when you run? Hmm? Maybe you lost your voice. Look, I know a little sign language. Maybe if we caught each other's eye, we could have a beginning. First, the letter A, the letter...
    
    MALONE: Look, I came out here to run the cobwebs out of my brain.
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hmm.
    
    MALONE: And I'd appreciate it...
    
    STARSKY: Better keep moving. It helps to expand the "aveoli."
    
    MALONE: Sounds like something I eat every Sunday.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, that's good.
    
    MALONE: Good. Bye.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Squad Room**
    
    HUTCH: Dr. J. you're not. Eighty-sixth time's the charm.
    
    STARSKY: We are all out of charm.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I can tell. Well, it's not my fault you struck out.
    
    STARSKY: What are you talking about?
    
    HUTCH: Boy, that girl was beautiful, wasn't she? Mmm.
    
    STARSKY: Talking about the girl in the park? Are you serious?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Well, let me tell you something. You're absolutely-
    
    HUTCH: Right.
    
    STARSKY: She liked me. I could tell.
    
    HUTCH: Which is why she didn't give you her name and number, huh? I wonder what she does with somebody that she doesn't like.
    
    DOBEY: Gentlemen, see you in my office a moment, please? 
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    DOBEY: Dave Starsky, Ken Hutchinson. Ed Chambers, Bill Goodson, Justice Department Senate Investigating Committee.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah? Hello.
    
    HUTCH: What? Was that Senate Investigating Committee or is it Justice Department? Which is it? What, are you guys cops, CIA?
    
    CHAMBERS: We're attorneys heading up the investigation of the Malone syndicate. He's been subpoenaed to testify before the Senate Committee. Does that answer your question, Mr. Starsky?
    
    HUTCH: Hutchinson. He's the other one.
    
    STARSKY: We're on the Malone case, too. We've been busting their runners. But that's just penny-ante stuff. Unless you two guys have come up with something more than we have, Malone's just gonna take the Fifth and live happily ever after. I
    
    GOODSON: Is there a reason why you want him to live happily ever after, Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: What's your name?
    
    GOODSON: Goodson.
    
    STARSKY: We don't know each other. Let me help you. If you want to remain a good son to your father, assuming you have a father, don't ask me a question like that.
    
    HUTCH: So, um, what's going on, Captain?
    
    DOBEY: Suppose you tell me.
    
    STARSKY: All right, we're playing a game, what's the rules? Why am I being tailed?
     
    GOODSON: We'll ask the questions first, if you don't mind.
    
    STARSKY: I do mind. See, this here's my captain. And I take orders from him. This is my partner. What he says goes, but you are a civil-
    
    DOBEY: All right, Starsky, cool it.
    
    HUTCH: Everything's under control, Captain. Just fill us in, will you.
    
    DOBEY: Starsky, do you know this young lady?
    
    STARSKY: No.
    
    CHAMBERS: What were you doing with her?
    
    STARSKY: I was trying to get to know her. You lawyers do understand that kind of thing, don't you? Male, female, the birds and the bees, I mean I-
    
    DOBEY: I told you to cool it! Now knock it off! They're investigating Frank Malone's organization. The young lady happens to be his daughter. They were trailing her, not you. 
    
    STARSKY: Frank Malone's daughter?
    
    CHAMBERS: Rosey Malone. She got back from Mexico a month ago. We think she's running money for her father. A courier.
    
    HUTCH: A bag lady for the Godfather. You really know how to pick them, partner.
    
    GOODSON: How did do you with her?
    
    HUTCH: He struck out, right?
    
    GOODSON: Figures.
    
    CHAMBERS: I wish you did score. That might be a way in. You might try it tomorrow.
    
    HUTCH: Oh.
    
    CHAMBERS: I know she runs every morning.
    
    STARSKY: What's the set-up? 
    
    CHAMBERS: Clean and simple, we need evidence. Now, we know that Malone's channeling his money through the Mexican banks.
    
    GOODSON: Malone knows we're on him. He's careful and he's cagey. His daughter thinks he's clean. I think it's the right idea. She might go for blonds. Hutchinson...
    
    STARSKY: She's mine!
    
    GOODSON: You struck out, Starksy.
    
    STARSKY: Starsky. The S comes before the K, Goodman.
    
    GOODSON: Goodson.
    
    STARSKY: Right. I'm a cop first. I'll do whatever I can to get whatever information that you two turkeys couldn't come up with. That's my job. Don't tell me how to do it.
    
    GOODSON: I was just suggesting…
    
    STARSKY: Don't.
    
    HUTCH: Have a nice day.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Park**
    
    MALONE: Now, look… Dave, isn't it?
    
    STARSKY: Ooh! She remembers my name! My karma's complete. I can now have a meaningful relationship. Hi.
    
    MALONE: Are you always this way?
    
    STARSKY: Except when I'm happy. Come on, I'll buy you some breakfast.
    
    MALONE: Uh no. Business calls. See you tomorrow morning, I guess.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, we've been through too much together to call it off now. What kind of business?
    
    MALONE: You wouldn't be interested.
    
    STARSKY: How do you know?
    
    MALONE: Well, you don't look the type.
    
    STARSKY: Hey!  Don't typecast me. I like pizza, I like filet mignon. I like Stevie Wonder and I like Mozart.
    
    MALONE: Are you into Mexican art?
    
    STARSKY: Pero claro que sí.
    
    MALONE: Are you putting me on?
    
    CHAMBERS: Looks like we're in business.
    
    GOODSON: Some girls have no taste.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Galleria**
    
    STARSKY: This looks like the work of the Huichol Indians.
    
    MALONE: You really do know. I spent some time up in the mountains. A fascinating and primitive people. Yeah, well, don't romanticize them. They also have kids with distended bellies. They need money for food, clothes, education, they've got nothing.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, hey, lighten up. I'm not their oppressor. I'm on their side.
    
    MALONE: I'm sorry. Sometimes I get a little carried away. See, I made a deal with all the artisans in town. They give me their work, I develop a market for it here, and then I can send them the money to feed the kids, start the education, and things like that. Is something wrong?
    
    STARSKY: You're beautiful. Outside and in. I may be in a whole lot of trouble.
    
    MALONE: Well, any man that appreciates the Huichol Indians can't be all bad.
    
    STARSKY: Uh-huh. Just remember that.
    
    MALONE: Is that a warning?
    
    STARSKY: Now, this is beautiful.
    
    MALONE: Yes, it is. How come you haven't asked my name?
    
    STARSKY: Well, I asked you yesterday and you turned me down. A man does not like rejection. Rejection wipes a man out.
    
    MALONE: Well, if you were that man you wouldn't be here. 
    
    STARSKY: And you're too smart. Now, don't tell me your name till it's over candlelight and your breath smells of the best tostadas this side of Guadalajara.
    
    MALONE: Okay.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. 
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Mexican Restaurant**
    
    MALONE: All right, are you ready?
    
    STARSKY: Go ahead. Whoo!
    
    MALONE: Best tostadas this side of Guadalajara. 
    
    STARSKY: Whoa, that hot sauce!
    
    MALONE: You ready?
    
    STARSKY: Um, hold it. Now, don't breathe on this or you'll blow up the whole place. All right, you ridiculously beautiful lady, what's your name?
    
    MALONE: Rosey Malone.
    
    STARSKY: Rosey Malone, you knock me out.
    
    MALONE: It's the tostadas. 
    
    
    **Exterior – Night – In the Torino**
    
    MALONE: I can't tell you everything on our first date.
    
    STARSKY: Who made up that rule? 
    
    MALONE: You still haven't told me what kind of work you do.
    
    STARSKY: I'm a dentist.
    
    MALONE: Sure! My mother died two years ago. I loved her. Still do.
    
    STARSKY: What about your father?
    
    MALONE: He's alive and well.
    
    STARSKY: What does he do?
    
    MALONE: Bosses me around too much. I love him a lot anyway.
    
    RADIO ANNOUNCER: And now, the news. Investigations into syndicate activities continues to dominate the news. It now appears that the Senate Investigating Committee will be concentrating on the reputed syndicate control of our city. The committee made a-
    
    MALONE: I hate the news. It's always so depressing. You have this disarming way of looking at me as if you can see all my secrets.
    
    STARSKY: Do you have any secrets, Rosey?
    
    MALONE: Of course. Doesn't everybody? Don't you?
    
    STARSKY: Come on, I'll walk you up.
    
    MALONE: No, I'll go up alone.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, a gentleman always sees his lady to the door.
    
    MALONE: Well... I think you might find it difficult to be a gentleman and I might find it difficult to be a lady.
    
    STARSKY: Well, that may work out just fine.
    
    MALONE: Uh… We're moving a little too fast, David. I think maybe we should take a breath before we go any further.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Okay. See you tomorrow.
    
    MALONE: I thought we were gonna breathe.
    
    STARSKY: I'll call you in the morning.
    
    MALONE: You better.
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    RADIO ANNOUNCER: ...and the question is whether the star witness, Frank Malone, will turn out to be a dud and take refuge in the Fifth, or will he be forced to reveal syndicate operations?
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Starsky’s Apartment**
    
    MALONE: This better be important.
    
    STARSKY: It is. What are you doing for the next 12 years?
    
    MALONE: Is this the dentist?
    
    STARSKY: In person.
    
    MALONE: It's the crack of dawn, you know.
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hmm. I had to catch you before you went out jogging. I'm not gonna be running today.
    
    MALONE: Why not?
    
    STARSKY: Work.
    
    MALONE: What kind of work do you do?
    
    STARSKY: I'm a plastic surgeon.
    
    MALONE: And I'm Barbra Streisand.
    
    STARSKY: She wishes! Let's have lunch.
    
    MALONE: Talk me into it.
    
    STARSKY: Pick you up around noon.
    
    MALONE: See you.
    
    STARSKY: Hey!
    
    MALONE: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: Nothing.
    
    MALONE: What?
    
    STARSKY: I... I think you're okay.
    
    MALONE: Just okay?
    
    STARSKY: In fact… ...I like you, you know?
    
    MALONE: Yeah. I know.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Squad Room**
    
    HUTCH: Hutchinson. Who? Fingers? Man, have you got the wrong number, pal! Man's looking for a massage at 9.00 in the morning. Good morning.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: How did it go last night?
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, don't play dumb with me, Starsk. You did spend time with Malone's
    daughter, didn't you?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Well, what do you want me to do, play ‘Twenty Questions’?
    
    STARSKY: Nothing much to tell.
    
    HUTCH: I don't believe you.
    
    STARSKY: It's too early to find out anything about her father's operation.
    
    HUTCH: Something did happen, didn't it? I can see that. How come you're not telling me?
    
    STARSKY: Hutch... there's something very special about Rosey Malone. It doesn't have anything to do with her father.
    
    HUTCH: Watch out.
    
    STARSKY: For what?
    
    HUTCH: The obvious. Suppose Rosey Malone is channeling funds from down in Mexico way to her father. Do you think you could bust something special?
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Starsky.
    
    GOODSON: Sergeant Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Who's this?
    
    GOODSON: We know you guys have been looking for that numbers clearing house run by Ray Shelby.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. So?
    
    GOODSON: I got the address. 1684 North Crestline, and they're working now.
    
    STARSKY: That doesn't smell good.
    
    HUTCH: A snitch never does.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, why didn't he ask for a meet to get paid off?
    
    HUTCH: Come on. We'll get a lot of help to go with us. Sounds like a get-even tip. Might even help you.
    
    STARSKY: What do you mean?
    
    HUTCH: Shelby's a thorn in Frank Malone's side. Too big to burn and big enough to get a good slice of the action. If you bust Shelby, your girlfriend's father is gonna be eternally grateful.
    
    STARSKY: Hey!
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: Don't do that girlfriend number on me, huh? I really dig her.
    
    HUTCH: Well, get used to it, partner. Because whether you dig her or not, as you told Goodson, we're "cops first," unquote. Let's get a writ.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Warehouse**
    
    HUTCH: Police! They seem to be indisposed.
    
    STARSKY: I'll bet.
    
    HUTCH: Hold it!
    
    STARSKY: You don't have a fire permit.
    
    HUTCH: Look who I found playing hide and seek.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, look at that. The big banana himself. Why didn't you come out and play with us, Shelby?
    
    SHELBY: Let's get this over with, gentlemen. I have an appointment with my barber this afternoon.
    
    STARSKY: No kidding! I got a luncheon appointment myself. I think I'll make mine.
    
    SHELBY: That's two of us.
    
    HUTCH: Batson! Escort Mr.. Shelby here down to the precinct.
    
    STARSKY: Ciao.
    
    HUTCH: The fact is, he probably will be out in time for his appointment.
    
    STARSKY: No kidding. 
    
    HUTCH: What's with your lunch?
    
    STARSKY: A lunch, that's all.
    
    HUTCH: That's all, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Now, then you wouldn't mind some company?
    
    STARSKY: I think I got enough company for this lunch.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Malone’s Apartment**
    
    MALONE: If you don't tell me what you do for a living, I'm not gonna get in the car.
    
    STARSKY: I'm a masseur.
    
    MALONE: Listen, if you're into something shady...
    
    FRANK: Where are you going? I thought we had a date for lunch, huh?
    
    MALONE: Daddy! Didn't the secretary tell you? 
    
    FRANK: I haven't been back to the office. I've been out on business all morning.
    
    MALONE: Well, I called to postpone it. I… I'm sorry. This is Dave Starsky. My father.
    
    STARSKY: Mr.. Malone.
    
    FRANK: Hi. I'll tell you what, I'll buy you both lunch. Mr. Starsky can tell me what's so special about him to be my daughter's friend.
    
    MALONE: Daddy, first he has to tell me. See, we're new to each other, and, uh, I want to be alone a little while before he has to stand up to the, uh, mighty Malone, okay?
    
    FRANK: It's not really okay, but I guess I'll have to settle for it. Mr. Starsky, I'm one of those old-fashioned fathers. My daughter's happiness is the most important thing in the world to me. You'll respect that, won't you?
    
    STARSKY: I hear you.
    
    FRANK: Good. Goodbye, darling.
    
    MALONE: Bye, Dad.
    
    FRANK: Bye.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    MALONE: How long have you known?
    
    STARSKY: Since I heard your name was Rosey Malone.
    
    MALONE: Listen, I, uh... I think I'd like to pass on today. I'd really feel better if you just dropped me off at my place, okay?
    
    STARSKY: Okay, I know all about your father. He's a public figure. It's no secret.
    
    MALONE: Well, let me tell you something else that's no secret. I love my father, no matter what the newspapers print or what people say. He's my father, right down the line and all the way, and I love him deeply, no matter what.
    
    STARSKY: All I'm interested in is this father's daughter. 
    
    MALONE: Did you say something about lunch?
    
    STARSKY: Coming up.
    
    MALONE: David, what do you really do?
    
    STARSKY: Research analyst for the book of records.
    
    MALONE: I don't believe that one either.
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hmm.
    
    MALONE: Mm-mmm. 
    
    STARSKY: Did you hear about the lady in England who had an 18-pound baby?
    
    MALONE: What happened to the mother? What? 
    
    STARSKY: I don't want to ruin your lunch.
    
    MALONE: Okay.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Shelby’s Office**
    
    
    WOMAN: Mr. Shelby, are you in?
    
    SHELBY: Yeah, I guess so. (on phone) Yeah.
    
    CHAMBERS: Shelby? 
    
    SHELBY: What?
    
    CHAMBERS: This is news.
    
    SHELBY: Who is this?
    
    CHAMBERS: I thought you might be interested in learning who blew the whistle this morning.
    
    SHELBY: Yeah. 
    
    CHAMBERS: Frank Malone copped.
    
    SELBY: That's not his style. What's your game?
    
    CHAMBERS: Well, the subpoena's changing his style.
    
    SHELBY: I'm not buying.
    
    CHAMBERS: It's your life, not mine. Of course, the fact that his daughter's hot and heavy with a cop might have something to do with it.
    
    SHELBY: Who is this?
    
    CHAMBERS: You don't believe me, friend? Check it out for yourself. His name's Starsky, Sergeant Dave Starsky, Detective First Class. (end) 
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Malone’s Apartment**
    
    SHELBY: We better talk with Frank Malone.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Malone’s Apartment**
    
    MALONE: It's late.
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    MALONE: You're not going home?
    
    STARSKY: I thought you'd never ask.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Malone’s Apartment**
    
    MALONE: Come on, lazy, let's zoom over to your place so you can change.
    
    STARSKY: Mmm. I got a better idea. 
    
    MALONE: Jogging first.
    
    STARSKY: Uh uh. 
    
    MALONE: If we keep this up, we won't jog at all.
    
    STARSKY: I won't tell if you don't.
    
    MALONE: (on phone) Hello. Hi, Daddy. What are you doing up so early? Well, as a matter of fact, I've been up- What? Yes, I hear you. Are you sure? Daddy, you wouldn't be saying this...? All right. Yes. No. I'm a big girl, Daddy, I'll handle it. Promise me. Let me, Daddy. Thank you. Of course I know you love me. (end) I should have taken a longer breath. It was too good too fast, wasn't it, Sergeant Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: I wanted to tell you myself.
    
    MALONE: Oh, I'm sure you did. But how could you? You were on official business. How do they do it, Sergeant? "Starsky, there's this vulnerable female, Rosey Malone. Get to her and you get her old man.” "Here, read up on Mexican art and put this aftershave lotion on. She loves the smell of sandalwood."
    
    STARSKY: That's not how it went down.
    
    MALONE: It doesn't matter. Just leave!
    
    STARSKY: Look, the first time I saw you I wasn't on duty!
    
    MALONE: But the second time you were, right? Right, Sergeant?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but what happened between you and me-
    
    MALONE: Thanks for stopping by, Officer.
    
    STARSKY: Hear me out, Rosey! I know it sounds as if-
    
    MALONE: Are you gonna leave, or do I have to call the cops?
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Police Precinct**
    
    DOBEY: Where's Starsky?
    
    HUTCH: I... He's out there.
    
    DOBEY: Where out there?
     
    HUTCH: Who knows?
    
    DOBEY: You're his partner. You're supposed to know where he is at all times.
    
    HUTCH: Well, somehow he doesn't consult me, Captain, when he hangs out with Rosey Malone.
    
    DOBEY: Right now Rosey Malone's running her galleria on 6th Street.
    
    HUTCH: Right.
    
    DOBEY: And Starsky isn't with her, unless he's playing store clerk.
    
    HUTCH: Well, he's been known to do worse.
    
    DOBEY: Chambers and Goodson need some information. Now, get your partner in here.
    
    HUTCH: Right.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Starsky’s Apartment**
    
    HUTCH: Starsk, it's me.
    
    STARSKY: Door's open.
    
    HUTCH: How are you doing?
    
    STARSKY: I've had better days.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, that's what Rosey said.
    
    STARSKY: What are you talking about? When did you see her?
    
    HUTCH: Just now, trying to locate you. I stopped by her store. Don't worry about it. She doesn't even know who I am.
    
    STARSKY: Well, it doesn't matter now.
    
    HUTCH: You were made, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Old man blew the whistle.
    
    HUTCH: How did he find out?
    
    STARSKY: I'm working on that.
    
    HUTCH: Sorry about that, buddy. Captain says the committee boys are breathing down his neck. Find out anything?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. I found out that I'm capable of being a two-faced, loving, lying hypocrite!
    
    HUTCH: Join the human race. I'm talking about police business. Okay, you're in pain. That's gonna pass. We've still got a job to do.
    
    STARSKY: Save the pep talk, coach.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on, Starsk. You're no teenage kid who just lost his date to the prom. You're a cop and you're on assignment!
    
    STARSKY: Get off my case!
    
    HUTCH: The captain wants to see you! Don't look at me like that. I'm not the enemy. I know you're wounded and I know there's nothing anybody can do, but don't lay down, Starsky, don't quit!
    
    STARSKY: You got it, Okay? You got it! Go tell the captain I'm on my way!
    
    HUTCH: Ride down with me.
    
    STARSKY: No, you go on. I got a stop to make. Hutch, will you go on? I'm on my way.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Galleria**
    
    MALONE: Thank you. May I help you?
    
    STARSKY: I have to talk to you.
    
    MALONE: Perhaps you'd like to see something of the Huichol Indians?
    
    STARSKY: Knock it off.
    
    MALONE: I have nothing to say to you.
    
    STARSKY: Just listen. I lied to you. Being a cop, it's called going undercover. Play a role to get the bad guy. But with you I didn't play any role. With you my feelings… There were no lies. Not one. Every moment that I was with you, Rosey, I… Damn it, I love you and I don't know what to do about it.
    
    STARSKY: We're closed.
    
    FRANK: Frank Malone! What are you doing here?
    
    STARSKY: What's between me and your daughter, Mr. Malone, is personal. It is not business. It's not your business, it's not my business.
    
    FRANK: No, no, no. You don't believe that, neither do I.
    
    STARSKY: I love your daughter, Mr. Malone.
    
    FRANK: Yeah. And you'll use her to get to me.
    
    STARSKY: No.
    
    FRANK: Shelby thinks I'm using police harassment and using you as a tool. My daughter's boyfriend a cop! Shelby told me!
    
    STARSKY: Now, wait a second. Who told Shelby?
    
    FRANK: Does it matter?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    FRANK: Why?
    
    STARSKY: Because whoever it is may be setting us both up.
    
    FRANK: Rose Marie… I want this cop out of our life.
    
    MALONE: We love each other, Daddy.
    
    FRANK: And if I get killed because of that love?
    
    STARSKY: That's not gonna happen. Look, I want you out of business, Malone, that's no secret. And I love your daughter, but no one's gonna kill you because of a cop. I got work to do. I love you... and I'll see you.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Dobey’s Office**
    
    STARSKY: I want some answers!
    
    DOBEY: All right, Starsky, cool it.
    
    HUTCH: Wait a second, Captain, the time for easy is over. I understand what Starsky's saying. Why don't you? In the past 36 hours, we have taken Shelby to the cleaners, we have made three separate busts, all based on some anonymous phone tipster. And we got, uh, somebody playing Ping-Pong with Shelby and Malone, and my partner's in the middle.
    
    STARSKY: No comment, Goodson?
    
    GOODSON: It's your fairy tale, not mine.
    
    CHAMBERS: Gentlemen, gentlemen, let me remind you that we are all on the same side. Now, the Justice Department has been watching this case very closely and appreciates all the help. Thank you, Captain. Have a nice day.
    
    STARSKY: Civilians!
    
    DOBEY: Starsky, you ever hear of something called tact?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, something like being dishonest, isn't it?
    
    HUTCH: That's good.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Police Precinct**
    
    HUTCH: They're setting you up.
    
    STARSKY: Then I'm not crazy.
    
    HUTCH: Unless both of us are.
    
    STARSKY: I wanna nose around. I wanna find...
    
    HUTCH: No, no, no! No, you go find your lady. It's my turn.
    
    STARSKY: They're using me to bust Malone, not you.
    
    HUTCH: Which is why you can't check out food at a counter. You're too hot.
    
    STARSKY: You have a way with words.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you. Now, look, you sad excuse for a Romeo. Why don't you go cuddle your lady, huh? Just let me know where you are.
    
    STARSKY: If you're lucky.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Malone’s Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: Freshly squeezed orange juice, ma'am.
    
    MALONE: I'll be right out.
    
    STARSKY: Phone's ringing.
    
    MALONE: Could you answer it, please?
    
    STARSKY: Suppose it's another lover?
    
    MALONE: I'll take that chance.
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: They did it.
    
    STARSKY: Spell it out.
    
    HUTCH: Well, the committee is planning to drop the subpoena on Malone, which means he doesn't have to testify.
    
    STARSKY: Beautiful. They're pretty slick, setting up everybody else to do their dirty work.
    
    HUTCH: I think I'll pay a visit on Chambers and Goodson.
    
    STARSKY: Correction. We.
    
    HUTCH: On one condition. It's my party.
    
    STARSKY: I'm on my way. (end) 
    
    MALONE: David, where are you going?
    
    STARSKY: That was Hutch. The Senate Committee's planning to drop the subpoena on your father. Then he won't have to testify.
    
    MALONE: That's wonderful!
    
    STARSKY: It stinks.
    
    MALONE: David, I know you're unhappy as a policeman, but this is ridiculous.
    
    STARSKY: That's not it at all. It's a squeeze play down the line. If Shelby hears this, figuring your father bought off the subpoena with information, your father's a dead man.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Justice Department**
    
    WOMAN: Oh, I'm sorry. I told them you were in a meeting.
    
    HUTCH: And I told her you're in a lot of trouble.
    
    STARSKY: If you don't believe him, check with me.
    
    CHAMBERS: Will you excuse us, please? We'll continue this meeting later. Thank you.
    Now, what's your problem?
    
    HUTCH: Wrong. You're the one with the problem, unless you've, uh, changed your plans about dropping the subpoena.
    
    All right, you don't like our methods. But it's the results that count.
    
    HUTCH: I don't like you using my partner as some kind of a pawn dummy! I don't like the possibility of people being killed on the street because you're out after your results! I'm gonna tell you something, Goodson, if you two guys don't clean up your act, and I mean now, I will personally hang you out to dry!
    
    GOODSON: Stop talking like a street punk, Hutchinson! We're all on the same side, doing the same job. Are you with us or Frank Malone? Or has Rosey got a ring through your nose, too?
    
    STARSKY: Easy, come on! Come on, cut it out! Cut it out! Come on, now. Easy.
    
    HUTCH: He's the good guy.
    
    CHAMBERS: Gentlemen... Gentlemen, what are you losing your cool for? It's not definite the subpoena's been dropped. Nothing is. We're just waiting.
    
    HUTCH: For what?
    
    GOODSON: We offered Frank Malone a deal. Now, if you blow it, your careers are over in law enforcement.
    
    HUTCH: We're not talking about careers here, we're talking about life and death! And that's not a game we take cheap! Do you understand that?
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Galleria**
    
    MALONE: I've been trying to get hold of Daddy, and no one knows where he is.
    
    STARSKY: He's hiding.
    
    MALONE: He's not hurt?
    
    STARSKY: Got a heavy decision to make.
    
    MALONE: What kind of decision, David?
    
    STARSKY: The committee made him an offer. It's a beaut. He agrees to provide certain information privately behind closed doors, they won't drop the subpoena. And he goes in, offers testimony, takes the Fifth Amendment, and Shelby still thinks he's part of the pack.
    
    MALONE: Damned if he does and damned if he doesn't.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    MALONE: He was set up for this, wasn't he?
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hmm. With me as the dupe.
    
    MALONE: Nice crowd you run with.
    
    STARSKY: They stink.
    
    MALONE: Well, then why don't you quit?
    
    STARSKY: Why don't you stop being Frank Malone's daughter? I'm sorry.
    
    MALONE: Me, too. It's not enough, is it?
    
    STARSKY: I can't back off from you, Rosey.
    
    MALONE: (on phone) Hello. Daddy! Yes! Where? All right. I love you. I'm on my way. (end) He wants to meet me.
    
    STARSKY: Let's go.
    
    MALONE: Just me.
    
    STARSKY: Loving buys me some rights. Together.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Park**
    
    FRANK: I'm accepting the offer, Mr. Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. 
    
    FRANK: I give the committee information privately. I take the Fifth publicly. I tell my colleagues I'm getting too old to be in the public light and I'm retiring to parts unknown.
    
    STARSKY: What happens with the operation?
    
    FRANK: Well, I assume Shelby will inherit it.
    
    STARSKY: Cleaning things up. Smart. Where you gonna be going?
    
    FRANK: No one has to know where we're going.
    
    STARSKY: No, I was just curious… "We"?
    
    FRANK: My daughter and me. I have some money in certain foreign accounts that can take care of us.
    
    STARSKY: Rosey...
    
    MALONE: Yes.
    
    STARSKY: Why? He got it all figured out. You don't have to.
    
    FRANK: We can't take the chance. If it's ever leaked that I did give information,
    I don't want Rosey around.
    
    STARSKY: You think I'd ever let anything happen to your daughter?
    
    FRANK: You wouldn't be the first cop who died trying to save someone.
    
    STARSKY: Excuse me, Mr. Malone. Your daughter and me, we gotta talk.
    
    FRANK: I'll meet you in the car.
    
    STARSKY: You know, a thousand years ago I used to believe that I'd fall in love, 
    get married, have a kid or two, live happily ever after. Then I grew up, in the middle of all the action, figuring that was for Doris Day movies on the late show.
    And I became a cop. A good cop. Fun and games being a good cop. Then you blew it, Rosey.
    
    MALONE: I'm sorry.
    
    STARSKY: Sorry? You made me believe in that fairy tale again. You are the damsel in distress, only you won't let me save you.
    
    MALONE: My father won't go away without me.
    
    STARSKY: Let him stay.
    
    MALONE: He'll be killed if he does!
    
    STARSKY: You're not responsible for your father's life.
    
    MALONE: David, he needs me!
    
    FRANK: He needs you? He's blackmailing you with that need, can't you see that?
    
    MALONE: David, I love you! I love you, David… and I'm going with my father.
    
    STARSKY: What's gonna become of the Huichol Indians, huh?
    
    MALONE: Where do you think we're going?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, Rosey Malone, you're too much.
    
    MALONE: You're not so bad yourself.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah? What do you know?
    
    MALONE: Only that I love you.
    
    STARSKY: Well, you got lousy taste.
    
    MALONE: I know. 
    
    STARSKY: Well... I'll see you.
    
    MALONE: Yeah. See you. Hey, was it really true about that 18-pound baby?
    
    STARSKY: It was really a twin. It was only 17 and a half pounds.
    
    MALONE: I love you.
    
    STARSKY: I love you, too, Rosey Malone.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Park**
    
    HUTCH: Side!
    
    STARSKY: What's this, fans? Is our golden boy fading in the stretch? What happened to that drive, that commitment?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on! It's just a momentary lapse. I'll be all right in a week.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, just in time for the sprints. They say the 440 really tests a man. You ready? Huh?
    
    HUTCH: What's the matter with you? You taking hormones?
    
    STARSKY: Ah, just between meals, a hit before bedtime.
    
    HUTCH: Uh-huh.
    
    STARSKY: Actually, the secret is my diet.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, your diet, huh? This I wanna hear!
    
    STARSKY: Well, I start off with a three-day-old burrito...
    
    HUTCH: I don't wanna hear it.
    
    STARSKY: Then I smother it over with chili sauce...
    
    HUTCH: I don't wanna hear it.
    
    JOGGER: Hey!
    
    STARSKY: Oh, I'm sorry, I... I thought you were someone else.
    
    JOGGER: I almost wish I was.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: How are you doing?
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: It's not easy forgetting a girl like that, is it? Maybe you ought to stop trying. Aah!
    
    STARSKY: Hey! What are you doing?
    
    HUTCH: Come on! Come on!
    
    END


End file.
